1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulation systems and, in particular, to an improved thermal, impact, or acoustical insulation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulating materials are used in building construction, packaging, and other applications to provide thermal, impact or acoustical resistance. Such materials are well known for their bulkiness and/or awkwardness of installation or use.
For example, fiberglass and acrylic fiber insulation is well known in the construction and housing industries. Such fiberglass and acrylic fiber insulation is typically formed of several inch thick fibers adhered to a paper or foil backing or just loose. Such insulation is usually delivered in compressed rolls and then unrolled at the construction site for installation. These rolls of fiber insulation tend to be relatively large and can compact during installation, particularly when wet thereby adversely affecting their consistency as an insulator. Further, fiberglass is known to contain and off gas Volatile Organic Compounds (VOCs) including formaldehyde, one of the major contributors to Sick Building Syndrome (SBS). In addition fiberglass has to be handled with care so as not to introduce fibers to the skin, lungs or eyes.
Similarly, blown fiber, or cellulose require construction workers or installers have to take special protective precautions while installing. Further, blown Fiber and Cellulose lack consistency in their installation, impede beneficial parallel air flow and are compromised by moisture
Blown foam also has potential Volatile Organic Compounds that require protection for the installer. In addition blown foam is expensive, impedes beneficial parallel air flow and is difficult to remove or work around if changes occur during construction.
Alternatively, rigid foam panels may be used for insulation. However rigid foam panels are relatively expensive and lack the compressibility allowing unwanted perpendicular air movement at the edges, thus compromising its effectiveness as an insulator.
Finally, while foam and bubble-wrap type impact cushioning or protective insulators are known for container/shipping, these too suffer from awkwardness of use and/or installation. For example, bubble-wrap can require the uncoiling of a large roll and wrapping many layers around the object intended to be cushioned.